<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Macau River by wibbly_wobbly_timey_wimey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050488">The Macau River</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbly_wobbly_timey_wimey/pseuds/wibbly_wobbly_timey_wimey'>wibbly_wobbly_timey_wimey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Now You See Me (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibbly_wobbly_timey_wimey/pseuds/wibbly_wobbly_timey_wimey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the scene where Daniel pulls Dylan from the Macau river.</p><p>Or, an AU where instead of Dylan's father's voice saying "I love you so much." Daniel says it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J. Daniel Atlas/Dylan Rhodes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Macau River</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm so annoyed because I had to rewrite this, since it didn't save the first time.<br/>Anyway, it's my first time writing a fanfic for this fandom, so don't attack me if it sucks.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Just hang on, Dylan, alright? Try to hang on and we'll come and get you as soon as we can. I promise, I'll come and get you."</p><p> </p><p>Daniel failed miserably at containing the desperation in his voice, tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Not that Dylan had realised anyway, the ringing in his ears so loud he wouldn't be able to hear a plane crash 10 meters away. </p><p> </p><p>"Dylan, can you hear me? I'll be there as soon as I can. Just... I promise."</p><p> </p><p>Dylan gasps for breath, the water filling almost the entire safe now.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry." Is all Dylan manages to say.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't going to survive. There was no way.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that. You don't have anything to apologise for, okay?  Now, just try to find a way out of the safe. There's gotta be a way out. Try to find one okay? Can you do that for me?  Find a way out."</p><p> </p><p>Just then, Dylan remembered a thing his father had told him.</p><p> </p><p>'I always keep something up my sleeve.'</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the watch he was wearing.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same watch his father wore the last time he saw him. The last time anyone had ever seen him.</p><p> </p><p>Epacse. When the letters were rearranged they spelled 'escape'.</p><p> </p><p>Dylan pulled the pin out of the watch, took a deep breath and submerged himself entirely in the water. There was no turning back now.</p><p> </p><p>He searched for the small opening and, his hands shaking, carefully inserted the pin.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much." Came Daniel's voice, just barely audible.</p><p> </p><p>The words echoed in his head just before everything went black.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Dylan wakes up surrounded by the horsemen. He tries to catch his breath, panting heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Then he meets Daniel's gaze and everything is alright again.</p><p> </p><p>They stare into each other's eyes, sharing looks of pain, regret and relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus! You scared the hell out of us, man."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you all right, bro?"</p><p> </p><p>Dylan could just barely make out the muffled voices, before finally speaking up.</p><p> </p><p>He looks at Daniel again. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Daniel brushed it off.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the least I could do." He said. It was the most sincere Dylan had ever heard him.</p><p> </p><p>"No. There's a hell of a lot less you could've done."</p><p> </p><p>"That was not an option." Comes Lula's voice. Though neither of them were really paying her that much attention.</p><p> </p><p>" You took a bullet for us, it was huge." Merritt places a hand on Dylan's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Jack holds the stick between his index and middle finger, agreeing with Merritt. "You really did, man."</p><p> </p><p>Dylan turns his head towards jack and gives a small nod, before turning back around and giving Daniel his undivided attention.</p><p> </p><p>He looks deep into his eyes, holding the stare for a few seconds before saying,</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for pulling me out. Seriously." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Daniel says, softly.</p><p> </p><p>" You got yourself out. We did the easy part." Came Lula's voice once again, but neither of the men had even heard her. They were too busy gazing into each other's eyes. "Literally, in my case, I was just standing on the shore while Atlas jumped down and got you." </p><p>That was all it took for Dylan to lean forwards, closing the space between them. 


The kiss is slow, passionate and meaningful, their wet clothes clinging to each other as Daniel runs a hand through Dylan's damp hair.


It was perfect.


They could've stayed that way forever if Jack hadn't cleared his throat awkwardly, silently communicating that he was starting to get uncomfortable.


The two men pulled away, having forgotten that they were not alone, and looked up to see Merritt looking very amused.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>